Bender's adventure
by Foxitic
Summary: This is about a girl who had to be taken away from her family to be trained to be a water bender.Katara is the water bender teacher and Aang is the Air bender teacher.I suck at summaries though. Please review! No flames please...


This was not how I wanted to start my summer. Having to be taken away from my hometown, just because I'm a bender! I'm a water bender so I had to be sent to the Bender Academy to learn how to water bend in case of war. When someone saw me move water with my hands, I new I was going to be sent here.

Bender Academy… it's a place where if you're a bender of any element, you get put here to train. There's a facility for each element: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. You get a cabin with three other people your same gender. You normally don't get to pick your cabin, or the people you share it with.

I was on my horse Calypso, following a man that was leading me to bender academy. They allowed me to keep my horse cause they had a stable at the Academy. "Here we are miss…" The man replied as we stopped in front of a large building. "Thanks…" I replied, bringing Calypso forward. "Anytime…" He said, as he went the other direction, away from the Academy. I stared at the Academy for a few seconds, then I made Calypso go inside.

"Ah, you must be Olivia Boldevart! Welcome!!" A girl exclaimed, coming up to me and Calypso. "Livy…" I replied, getting off of Calypso. The women nodded her head. "Welcome Livy. I'm Mrs. Shallowway! I'm your principal. Let me show you to our stables." Mrs. Shallowway replied, walking forward. I put Calypso's reins in my hands and followed Mrs. Shallowway to the stables. "Here are the horses stables. Calypso's stall is right here," She said pointing to the stable beside me. "Thanks…" I replied.

I put Calypso in her stall. I also put all of her tack beside her stall. I walk, quietly, up to Mrs. Shallowway. She nodded her head. "OK! Now I show you to your cabin!" She exclaimed, and had me follow her to my Cabin. My cabin had some water symbols on the door. Mrs. Shallowway unlocked the cabin and let me in. Inside there was seashells along the walls. There was Two bunk beds on each side of the room and each side also had a drawer so you could put clothes in.

"This is your cabin. Of course you have to share it with two other girls right now. Tira and Bianca. They'll be here shortly to help you around the Academy. For today, all your classes are done. But everyone in the same cabin go to the same classes together so it won't be that hard." Mrs. Shallowway replied. "Oh, and this is from your parents," She replied digging a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to me. As she walked out the door I opened the Letter and read it.

Dear Liv,

_I'm sorry you had to be sent away… We don't like it as much as you. But its how it is. Your father was taken at your age when they figured out he was a bender. I hope you do a good job! Don't be nervous… You'll make bunches of friends! Please have fun and behave yourself!_

_Love mom._

I folded up the letter and stuck it in my coat pocket. Whatever… They're the ones that sent me here In the first place! Yeah… Them trying to butter me up with words that I know are lies!!! I stomped over to the bottom bunk on the bunk bed and sat down. The first day, of what appeared to last forever, at Bender Academy.

"Hi," I heard a voice say. I jumped and looked at the door. A small teenager was standing there. She had light blue eyes and light brown hair. She wore a long blue cloak. "You must be our new member, welcome. I'm Tira Feircho… And you are?" She asked, reaching out to shake my hand. Reluctantly, I shook it. "I'm Livy Boldevart." I answered. "Welcome Livy. Looks like you get to choose from the other bunk bed. Either the top or the bottom cause no ones using them." Tira replied with a smile. "Where's Bianca?" I asked. "Mrs. Shallowway told you about us huh? Well Bianca is coming from our class… She met up with her boyfriend 'Cliff'" She said the name with disgust.

She sat beside me on the bunk. "I'm guessing you don't like him?" I asked, with a sly smile. "He's just… I don't know… Kind of a jerk…." She answered quietly. "I hate guys like that," I answered. She just nodded her head. " Me too! We already have something in common, other then we water bend." She giggled. I had to laugh with her. "Yeah! I bet we have more too!" I responded. I heard the door crack a little and looked up. A tall teenager, came trudging in. "Oh, hi. I'm Bianca Lovelett. And you are?" She asked. "Livy Boldevart…" I answered. She didn't even bother to Shake my hand like Tira did. I noticed from the start that they were different. "So your new?" Bianca asked, sitting on the other bunk. "Yes," I answered.

"Do you want to go see my horse?" I asked Tira. "Sure! I'd love to go see her." Tira responded, getting up. "Do you want to come too?" I asked Bianca, Being polite. "Nah, you guys go on ahead." Bianca answered. I walked out of the cabin with Tira following me. "What's her problem?" I asked Tira when we got out of earshot. "She's a bitch and very complicated with her friends…" Tira answered with a laugh. "I noticed that from the start…" I answered, grimly. "She'll come around… eventually…" Tira giggled. I giggled along with her. When we made it to the stables, I went directly to Calypso. "Hey girl, how are you." I asked her, giving her a carrot from my coat. "Wow she's beautiful!" Tira exclaimed, petting Calypso on the muzzle. "What's her name?" She asked, still petting her, but this time down the neck. "Calypso," I answered.

I went over to the feed bucket and got some feed out. Then I poured the grain into Calypso's feeder. She immediately stuck her head into her feeder and started eating. "So do you have a horse?" I asked Tira as I put my bucket up. "Yepp, Over here." She replied. I followed her to a golden Thoroughbred. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "She's pretty isn't she? I love her to death. Her name is Stargaze." Tira explained. Stargaze lifted her head when she heard her name. She trotted over to the edge and nuzzled Tira. Tira giggled and petted Stargazes mane. "Hi," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a attractive guy, probably my age, coming toward us.

"Oh, hi Oliver," Tira replied when she saw him. "who's your friend?" Oliver asked Tira. He was staring at me. "I'm Livy Boldevart." I answered, shyly. "Hi, Livy. I'm Oliver Dash," He replied, shaking my hand. We wouldn't let go for a while. Then Tira grunted and I let go. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other. My horse is right beside yours." He replied, pointing to the White mare, right beside Calypso. "That sounds cool!" I exclaimed, without even thinking about it. He chuckled.

"C'mon Livy, we have to go!" Tira said. "Ok…" I replied. I didn't want to go, but she was anxious to leave. "Well, what Cabin number are you? We might have some of the same classes." Oliver responded. "Cabin 12." Tira answered before I could say. "So we do…. I should've figured when I saw Tira with you…" Oliver stated, looking embarrassed. "Its ok," I replied. "Well bye Livy… I'll be seeing you tomorrow…" Oliver said. When we walked out of the stables I sighed. My day here was going along just great…


End file.
